Sleep Walker
by Black Font
Summary: Professor Snape and Hermione find themselves in a difficult situation after they enter her dreams to find answers. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Sleepwalker

Hermione was reluctant to go to bed tonight. She pulled on her nighttime robes and tried to find comfort in her bed but had a nagging feeling that she would wake up feeling spent and frustrated from her unknown dreams. She looked out the window at the night time sky and considered, for the millionth time, what her dreams could be about: were they nightmares that her mind kept hidden from her out of protection or were they so wonderful that it would sadden her to leave such a place when she woke? She didn't have a clue. She let out a heavy sigh and pulled her blanket to her chest. She wanted more time to study the situation further but her day was long and her mind and body were exhausted. She wished that better times lay ahead, times that she could spend on something as frivolous as dreams instead of the great battle against evil that had crept into their lives. Sleep found her quickly and heavily.

Snape was in the dungeons attending to a rare healing potion that had been requested. He enjoyed the power of being the best at his craft. He loved the science behind his art and doubted if another living soul held the aptitude for producing potions like he did. The multiple pots simmered around him and he glanced at the clock to note the exact minute; they had to simmer for 61 minutes. It was as good time as any to make his rounds through the halls at Hogwarts. He threw on his black robes and stepped out into the hallway. Although he never admitted it to anyone it was his favorite time of the day. At mid-night the ancient stone hallways were quiet and empty and it was a time he could reflect on his life and the few good memories that made his life worthwhile . He walked with an arrogance that naturally billowed his robes but he remained unhurried in his stroll. He rarely found students lurking about at this hour but he was always ready to find the few that gambled with those odds. He had an uncanny appreciation for handing out detention and other forms of punishment. He found that students, in general, bored his passion. Very few ever were worthy of his attention, except for one in particular: Miss Hermio- and his thoughts didn't have time to finish her name when he heard soft footsteps enter the corridor. There she was in the flesh...Miss Granger. What the hell is she thinking? Rage trickled into his veins and he was prepared to throw out some harsh words; however, as she neared him he became aware that she had no idea what she was doing. It appeared she was sleep- walking. Oh fuck, he whispered under his breath. How the hell should I deal with this one? He softly sighed through his anger- how dare she interrupt his sacred time; He had so little of it.

Severus Snape watched Hermione walk slowly with her head turned slightly down toward the ground and he had to adjust his position so that she didn't run right into him. Perhaps he was feeling amused. He leaned over so that he was at her eye level and with a stern edge to his voice he yelled out her name, "Miss Granger!" He immediately regretted the way he choose to wake her up when very suddenly she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body shoved into his chest and it was all that he could do to stay up-right. He swore under his breath again and took hold of her waist to center the both of them. Her head shot up and her eyes flicked wide at him. It took one second too long but she finally realized her peculiar position. Both of her arms let go of his neck and she crumpled to the floor. "Professor! What!... uh… where am I? What happened to me!?" she stammered. He stood up and squinted at her while she adjusted to an awake- state. She was sitting up on the stone floor and her finger tips curved around the edges of the rough stones. Her chest heaved and she fought hard to gain her breath back. She put her forehead down into her hands and tried to make sense of it all.

"Stand up Miss Granger." She followed his instructions without hesitation. Professor Snape was not someone you disobeyed. But she couldn't quite place the peace that she felt with the assurance of his voice. Something else entirely new was occurring and she could not grasp the logic in it. "What are you doing out of bed!?" He tilted his head in hopes she could provide a decent answer even though he had his doubts.

"I…I, don't know." She straightened up her posture and looked into his face; almost as if to look for answers. " I am having dreams, I think." She bit down on her lip while the better half of her thoughts were still trying to connect some magical dots. None of it made sense to her.

"I can assure you, Miss Granger, that you are not dreaming at the moment."

"Professor Snape, I think, I am having the same dreams over and over; however, I can't remember anything about them and I surely don't recall ever leaving my dorm." As the minutes clicked away she became more coherent and able to communicate with a better grasp of reality. She could not let herself stop and think about being wrapped around Severus. The thought made her uncomfortable and embarrassed. She shook her head slowly waiting for a list of punishments that would be intended for her humiliation. She bit her lip again.

He said nothing for a few moments while he observed the young witch battling with her conscious. His patience was unnerving to her and he enjoyed it. More than likely this was just a random case of sleepwalking, given that Hogwarts housed hundreds of young wizards and witches for most of the year, which was nothing new to him. Could there be a cause for concern? Could someone or something be using the witch for malicious intent towards him or the school? He mulled these ideas around in his head and decided that he best take caution. "Follow me", he ordered and he turned abruptly to head back down to his dungeons.

She kept his pace following the infamous billowing black robes further into the depths of the castle and she appreciated that she wore her full nighttime robes to bed as she fought the slight chill that hung in the air. She braced herself for the worst detention that anyone had ever received. They reached the door to his classroom and he led her down into his work area. She breathed in the earthy scent that greeted her when she saw the multiple cauldrons simmering something she didn't recognize. She picked up on the lavender, rosemary, and mint but could not find in her memory the potion that matched those scents. It had an immediate calming effect.

Severus saw Hermione impacted by his brewing potion as her shoulders relaxed and the fear that bore in her eyes began to dissipate. This shall make things easier on me at least. "Sit" his voice drew out the simple word and she followed his instructions with ease by sliding into the chair that was placed near his desk. He took a deep breath in and noticed it was nearly time for his potion to be taken off the fire. He mumbled "perfect" as he waited one more minute to distinguish the flames under the cauldrons. With a simple flick of his wand, his chair slid from around his desk to face the one that Hermione sat in.

Too close she thought…too close…too close…But when he sat down across from her in the chair he smelled like the scent that hung in the air and she was drawn to it. It was delicious and warming but he was professor Snape and she had to rationalize this contradiction.

"Miss Granger," he paused a moment and considered his words carefully. "It is unwise, in these times, to be so careless as to allowing your dream-state mind to take control of your body." He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands in his lap while studying her face. " this type of behavior is something I could expect from a first year, not a witch who has come of age." His tone was strict and clear but lacked anger.

She took a queue from his pause and wondered if it was a wise choice to try to explain why she decided not to be alarmed by her dreams; however, alarmed is exactly what she was feeling at this very moment. "Sir, I don't think my dreams are the result of evil."

"How can you be so sure Miss Granger?" This was followed by a slight sneer that carried a heavy disbelief.

"Because, when I wake up I am not afraid. I am tired from them but with a fulfillment that I can't explain. Some mornings I feel the urge to go back to them and other mornings I am so tired that I fight a distraction throughout my day but I have no idea what I may be running towards or from. I just know that I don't fear…I want to know…" she tilted her head down unable to look into his black eyes any longer and she struggled to find any more words that could convey this situation. "I don't know why tonight I was out in the hallways, this frightens me, sir."

With his thumb resting on his chin he drew his finger across his lips and deeply thought about his next move. It is highly possible that she is being controlled by an outside source even though the school was covered with charms and spells to keep the occupants safe. "Are you familiar with Occlumency, Miss Granger?"

She found herself immediately in familiar territory and began to rattle off every fact she could explain about the academics behind Occlumency.

Annoyed by her response he interrupted her loudly. "Miss Granger!" She stopped and looked up at him. He met her gaze and continued with his comment, "Have you ever taken part in it?"

"No, sir."

He placed each of his hands on his knees and leaned slightly toward her talking more quiet. "We are going to attempt to explore your subconscious mind. Do you consent to this?"

Thoughts raged in her head. Would she actually allow Professor Snape to have access to her deepest thoughts- things she may not even remember about her private thoughts? She quickly went through all the reasons he would have to show interest in her dreams and assumed he was concerned about someone trying to manipulate her. "Do you think someone is trying to harm me?"

Although he cared for the young witch's well being he didn't necessarily put that on the top of his priority list of concerns; however, It would be a shame to lose an exquisite young witch. "perhaps." Simplicity was his gift and where he found comfort. "Do you trust me?" He needed the student's consent for doing such an action.

The question caught her completely off-guard. The most brilliant wizard she had ever known trusted this man on levels she couldn't comprehend and it felt right for her to trust Snape as well. Merlin knows that she spent so much time trying to prove that he is working for the greater good. This evening had turned surreal in nature and she was anxious to find its ending. Digging deep into her Gryffindor courage she sat straight up and answered "Yes." Terrified but wanting answers she had little choice in the matter.

"Where is your wand? I have little patience for any feeble attacks during this session." He watched her feel inside her robes and come up with nothing. He thought she might not have it. " 5 points from Gryffindor for not having your wand on you." Her mouth dropped open with rage. He felt better for establishing his relationship in this matter.

"Do not fight me, Miss Granger."

She answered with a nod. "What do I .." Before she could finish her words he was half way into his spell and she felt the most uncomfortable sensation in her memory. He was inside of her- just like that.

She traveled with him through her memories and he moved backwards starting from the moment they walked into his classroom tonight. And she felt strange watching a movie of her previous actions. He was losing patience with the mundane reel that was being played out and jumped ahead to make sure he arrived somewhere in her dream.

It happened too quickly before she could even make out the images that occurred in her dream she felt a rush of pleasure wash over her entire body, it was like every cell was alive and buzzing in her body. She had never felt so good in her life; it was nothing she had ever felt. Then she started to observe what appeared to be a horrific image. Viewing a man's back, someone shirtless in black pants was on top of a girl- was that her? Was she being attacked? Nothing made sense.

Severus took in the image with clarity that Hermione couldn't obtain. He recognized himself on top of the young wizard- Was she dreaming of him attacking her? Then he heard the moans . He got closer into the picture. He saw himself straddling Miss Granger and with a passion that he assumed would never be felt again he sucked and kissed her neck and then he heard her moan out to "Severus" ah Fuck he thought. He skipped to the beginning of the dream to see how it started- was this something she wanted or was she initially forced?

Hermione was angry at him for moving her to the beginning of the dream. She wanted to feel that pleasure again and she missed it the second that he tore her away from that scene. She never wanted to lose that feeling again. Her mind reacted in defiance.

With ease he pushed her mind back and took control again. Soon they were at the start of her dream.

_Severus saw himself sitting in his chair in his private quarters and Miss Granger walking through the door. He put down his book and stepped up to her with a speed that caused his robes to swirl around her body when he placed hands on each side of her face to kiss with a depth that had never occurred in his life. His lips covered her mouth and his tongue found her own while her mouth sucked on his with the same hunger. Her hands moved up his torso and found the black buttons on his neck and she fumbled to undo just one. One of his strong arms swiftly grabbed both of her wrists and he finally broke the kiss to shove her hands above her head still handcuffed in his palm. She whined when his mouth left hers. Her chest heaved up and down trying to get oxygen and she pleaded with him "Severus, take me- please." Then he smirked and with an evil grin he growled lowly in her ear. He swung his other arm around her waist and slammed her on the middle of his intricately carved mahogany wood bed. _

He'd seen enough. Inappropriate thoughts trickled into his own mind and he had to shut this down while he felt in complete control. It was clear that to him that she was dreaming of a consensual relationship and it relieved him to no end. People had many names for Severus Snape but rapist was not one of them. He was glad that he didn't have to witness what her naked body looked like it was bad enough that he envied the Severus in the dream for knowing the taste of her in that way. Interesting though that she wanted him in that manner. He moved to pull them out of her dreams when he felt an urgent weight to stay put. Her mind was fighting him back with more intensity- and it dawned on him that she didn't want to leave, she wanted to see more.

Hermione's adrenaline was searing through her body and she could not gain an upper ground. She begged his mind to keep him there and shoving all logic out of the way she desired to watch the scene unfold. Her physical state at the moment was crumbling and she hoped, through her dream, she could be released. Her body felt hot like fire and the wetness that lingered in her panties were nearly more than she could bear. Professor Snape gave her something in her dream that she knew she could not find within her peers. Meticulous passion entwined with power and respect- it was perfection, he was perfect.

As she begged Severus in her dream to take her , her mind begged Severus not to leave. Her dream showed him what she truly desired of him and it gave him a feeling of power that he wanted to consume. He could not give her himself in the flesh so he might as well give her the dream. He decided, with a heavy heart, to stay.

He turned back to the characters in the dream and watched in awe what transpired.

_Snape kept Hermione's wrists tight against the bed with one hand while he straddled her waist. Their eyes bore into eachothers and their bodies grinded together. He watched her face when he took one hand up to his neck and started unbuttoning his black suit. He wanted to make sure she suffered one button at a time. He pressed his hips down causing hers to be trapped. She let out a cry of frustration. "shhh, Hermione, I will tell you when you will let go. Control it for now on my behalf – I promise to unleash it Hermione." Every time he said her name it sent visible ripples through her body. He shrugged off his robes and eased his arms out of his suit. His muscular chest was inches from her face and she reached up to drag her lips on his skin kissing and sucking any part that she could reach on him. Her tongue slid over scars and imperfections on his body that came from his dark background. He leaned down and whispered a spell close to her ear and quite immediately her body underneath him was naked. The grin that spread on his face was triumphant. _

_Her wrists relaxed in his hand still above her head and he let go of them so he could sit up and look at her body. She realized she was being visibly enjoyed by his eyes and turned her head to the side and grinned enjoying his attention. She closed her eyes slightly and took a deep breath. Her chest lifted up towards Severus and in that position she felt like a goddess and he certainly treated her as such. "Hermione, look. Into. My. Eyes." She hesitated only for a second knowing if she followed through with his request then she would lose her ability to control herself. _

_She turned her head and allowed her eyes to view the top of his trousers and move up his chest and then, at the very last moment before he might lose his patience, she looked deep into his flawless black orbs. He matched her gaze and stared down into her very soul. He placed her hands on her forehead and dragged his fingers down her face feeling the curve of her cheek and eyes. She closed her eyes again and wanted to experienced the sensation of his touch above all else. Moving down her face he cupped her jaw line with the curvature of his hands letting his long fingers tease her skin. He eased down her neck and softly traced the outline of her collar bone. He dragged his hands together down her torso moving between her breasts and finally rested on either side of her hips. Her body writhed beneath him and he was pleased with the level of torture he placed on her._

_She had had enough. She looked up into his face and grasped the button of his trousers with every finger and pulled at it until she felt every thread rip apart. She threw the button across the room and he let out a laugh deep from his throat. "I should take away points Miss…" his voice stopped for a moment when her hand slipped inside of his pants and took a hold of his cock. " Miss Hermione Granger." Every finger enclosed his hard cock and she enjoyed feeling the throbbing organ in her hand. His eyes closed for just a second and a faint grin graced his mouth. _

_He placed his knee in between her thighs working them apart with his own thigh. She felt irritated to feel the fabric of his trousers and not his skin. She wanted his body as close to hers as possible and both of her hands moved to the waist of his pants and she yanked them down only to remove the black fabric one inch at a time. She hoped he would assist more with the immediate dilemma; however, he worked on his own agenda. He slid his hand behind her head and brought it up a few inches then placed his lips on top hers and deeply kissed her. Her hands immediately stopped their previous task and went up to grasp either side of his face as they both fell deeper into each other's mouths. He moved his hand down behind her back and bought her chest up to his and when her breasts pressed into his own flesh he moaned into her mouth. He kisses moved down her neck and she whispered "Severus". He let go of her body and broke their connection for just a moment when he stood up and eased out of his shoes took off his pants the remainder of the way down his legs. She laid there and watched._

Snape felt his body react to the dream and he couldn't shake the feelings he was having. He was feeling the emotions from the dream-Snape as if he was experiencing the event in real-life and it perplexed his every sense. He loved her, his body wanted hers and it was terrifying him in every way. He wanted to throw her down on his own bed when he heard her say his name…not professor or Snape…it immediately separated her from a student-status. He wanted to leave the dream but also wanted to understand more why he felt so connected to the dream that Hermione was having. Why me? I don't understand. Fuck, she is so beautiful lying down watching his dream-self. Perhaps he is just suffering from jealousy.

_He stood still for just a second and moved with grace back to her warmth. She lifted her knees to wrap her legs around his waist but he pressed down each knee disabling her from doing so. He positioned her knees on either side of his body kneeling between her thighs. "Not yet" his voice drew out his authority. He leaned down and pressed the head of his cock against her clit. She stayed completely still with the intent of teasing him until he started shifting his hips causing a circulating friction. She shifted her hips upwards and allowed himself to slither into her. He gave up to her body and she instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist keeping him pulled tightly to her hips. They met each other's thrusts in perfect unison. She moaned out his name several times. He stopped thrusting into her and pushed deep inside her flesh and froze the position of his hips never moving his cock back out. She had him completely in her and her eyes widened at the stillness of the sensation. _

_He leaned down making blatant contact with her clit and his lips found the curve of her breast. He tipped his face up and said "You can let go now, Hermione." He paused and sighed heavily, "Cum to me Hermione." He then moved his mouth over her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. He rocked just ever-so-slightly so that her clit could feel movement but never adjusting this position of his cock. She hooked her arms up through his underarms and pressed the palm of her hand onto the back of his shoulder blades and dug each finger into the top of his shoulders. She let out a cry and her body shuddered at his request. Waves moved from the top of her head and radiated down with such veracity that she questioned if she could ever breathe again. Within moments he felt her muscles tighten around his cock and his body released into her as she sucked it out of him. He moved his mouth near her ear and softly moaned. _

_He breathed heavy for several moments and waited for her body to recover from the intensity that rocked them. He rolled their bodies onto the side while still keeping inside of her. He enjoyed feeling physically connected to her. Her body rested against his and she took in his eyes, his face. Her fingers traveled around his neck and on his chest. Her fingers came into contact with too many scars and he saw the sadness in her eyes when she discovered a new discrepancy. _

"_Hermione, I have to remove these memories." "No," She pleaded "you can't...how can I continue to live my life knowing you never remembered making love to me." He interrupted her "First of all you won't remember either and secondly I fucked you Hermione." He sighed. "I love you Hermione Granger and I am certain you will find your way back to me, somehow." They both laid in silence for several minutes. "We've risked enough already, we mustn't linger." He slid out of her and away from her body. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a new black ensemble to dress him-self. She laid still on his bed breathing in his scent. "Sit up Miss Granger." He stopped to look at her and made sure she followed through with his demand. He detested her sadness. Why did she always have to leave this way? This ends tonight. She picked up her body off of his sheets and collected her clothing. She pulled on her skirt and white button-up top only to throw the Gryffindor-colored tie hastily over her neck. He buttoned up his last button on his neck collar and stepped towards her. _

_He took her tie and re-positioned it in the exact spot it needed to be. He then tied a perfect knot and tightened it to her size. Her eyes were still pleading with his "This isn't fair Severus." He tilted his gaze down on her and replied. "No, it is not." He hid the stung he felt when she used his real name. Manipulative little witch he complained to himself. "Let's move t both towards the door leading to the classroom." They both stepped near the exit of his quarters. He held a vial in one hand and took his wand in the other. He whispered sorry and kissed her one last time. A tear left her eye and slid down her cheek and he brushed his thumb over her skin to remove its trace on her face. "turn around now and face the door." She did as she was asked. He held his wand out and with efficient ease his wand grabbed onto the memory of their time together and two silver ribbons snaked out of their heads and combined as one while it was shoved into the vial. The door opened and Hermione walked into the classroom but held a confused demeanor. She stood in the front of the classroom and observed his current concoction in the hot cauldrons. He turned around in his room and lifted a floorboard and placed the vial with the current label, Potion #9, into the small space that held several other similar vials. _

_He walked out into his classroom and sneered when he saw Hermione. "Miss Granger, I suggest you get back to your dormitory at once- I no longer will be needing your time tonight." She scooted out the classroom but looked back in time to watch him sigh and while he stood over the boiling cauldron he placed his wand on his temple once more and extracted the very last memory of placing the vial in the floor. The memory slinked down into the boiling fluid and disappeared forever._

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Snape brought them both out of her dream and they stared at each other trying to define what the other was feeling or sensing. She spoke first with trepidation in her voice. "Sev..Professor- did you feel his, uh your, emotion?" He failed to answer her question and placed his elbow on his desk next to him where he rested his forehead into his hand.

He rose from his chair suddenly and whipped around to enter into his private quarters. She followed him in haste and entered his room close behind him. He kneeled on the floor where they witnessed him place the vials in the dream. He lifted the floorboards and there they were- nine vials. He picked up the one labeled #9 and held it between his thumb and for finger. He stared at it and glanced back at Hermione. He saw her bend over and pick up a black button with twisted black fibers hanging off its edges. She gasped. She pressed it tightly in her hand and made a fist.

She slumped to her knees on the floor and spoke quietly, "you love me" she said it as an affirmation. "When did this begin?"

He failed to confirm or disconfirm his feelings for her but the same thought passed through his mind. He absorbed every word they said to each other in her memory and he was astonished that they appeared to have had an on-going mutual relationship. He had fucked her several times and he allowed himself a moment to appreciate that fact. "I do not know Hermione." There was instant satisfaction with the use of her first name. "However, I suspect the answer lies somewhere in these vials."

"It has been 3 months." She rubbed the button in her hand and she fought the powerful emotions that she was feeling towards her respected professor. "That was the last time we had knowledge of being with one another. The further I get away from you the worse I have felt."

"We weren't supposed to find these." He sighed and his eyes darkened, "I failed to extract what I left in you that night." He rose up from the floor and rolled the #9 vial between his thumb and forefinger. If he had any sense he should have thrown it into the fire. The crackling of the fire filled in every silence that was shared between the two. He lowered himself down on his dark crimson chair and placed the vial on a side table so he could stare at it for more moments. He noticed her demeanor and concluded that his previous words lacked what she wanted to hear. "Bodily fluids are a particularly interesting entity. It has the ability to transfer information and the information from that evening was intense enough to have left an imprint in your subconscious mind as well as your body."

She stood up from the floor and stepped closer to the fire place. The flames danced on top of the wood and they made a mockery of her desire. The weight of their reality made her chest feel heavy. Her heart had to labor for every beat. Such an odd feeling to love this man but as the minutes crept by these feelings, unnaturally, made more sense. It made all of her previous crushes on other boys look like child's play. Her body gravitated towards his and her robes licked at his knee and they both felt the energy from their closeness.

She lowered her voice, " You can't delete this moment out of my life, our lives, completely." She wanted to touch his face but couldn't quite define his boundaries at the moment. She took in a breath and trusted her instinct. The back of her fingers made contact with his cheek bone and she slid her hand down his face and continued her plea, " I need to have something of that night , I need…"

He cut her off quickly and wrapped his long fingers around her wrist yanking her hand down off of his face. He shot up from his chair, still gripping her wrist; his body invaded her personal space so quickly that she gasped while his body made contact with her own. "You need to live!"

She was taken aback by his comment and slightly narrowed her eyes.

He spoke with a sharp edge to his voice and stared down her gaze, "If they find out that I have a lover, one that remains Harry Potter's best friend, can you even begin to imagine how they would torture us?"

She was acutely aware of his fingers still pressing into the flesh of her wrist but the physical annoyance was welcomed as it helped balance the fear that slipped into her eyes. She attempted to restrain her emotions but her body flickered on; despite the fact that, matters of life or death were at stake.

"I wish I could say that I could welcome death in its place of torture; however,.." His voice trailed off for a moment deciding if he should finish his thought. He loosened his hold of her wrist and snaked his fingers through her hand feeling the erotic connection he made with his fingers. "However, I can't protect you if I am dead."

The weight of his words hit her soul.

He stepped away from her body and spun around picking up the first object on the mantle he could grip in his hand and found a round glass flask which he hurled across the room and it shattered into pieces the moment it collided with the stone wall. The energy in the room was stifling.

Hermione jumped at the sound of the glass shattering. "Severus!" His back was still turned towards her and she silently pleaded for him to turn back around. She lowered her voice and stepped towards his body. "Please don't ask me to leave."

He turned slowly around and looked into her face. "If I wanted you to leave I wouldn't ask it of you…" his voice trailed off.

She had a flash back of his firm demands when they shared his bed and it made her insides squirm. It was thrilling to trust a man like she trusted Severus in those moments. She wanted to feel that again with him.

He watched her physical appearance respond to his words: Her cheeks reddened, her lips slightly swelled, her pupils dilated, and her breath quickened. Desperation crept into his thoughts when he desired to see how the rest of her body was responding. He wondered if he had to fight himself and rationalize the ethical dilemma that he was faced with the previous occasions that they had found each other. Could he take her again? He sighed not knowing the answer. It was dangerous; however, the damage had already been done. He sat back down in his chair in hopes of suppressing his urge to touch her; she was too accessible at the moment.

She hated him in that moment for putting the space between their bodies. She threw the black button, which had now created an indent in her hand, above his head and clanged against the wall. His eyes remained on hers without blinking. She held his gazed and stepped towards his chair. Without questioning her intentions she unhooked the clasp on her robes and let them fall to the floor around her feet. She stood inches from his body and looked into his eyes as deep as she possibly could. He didn't remove his eyes from hers even though she stood there in a white tank top and fitted boy-shorts.

Her body immediately felt the chill from losing her robes and she wanted to provide more heat to her body. She was going to obtain the body heat from Professor Snape or just climb into that fire. Her knees touched his own and she braced herself to face his rejection. Before the very moment when she would regret her actions his long fingers reached up and curled around her hip and he brought her body down into his lap. Her thighs straddled his own and her chest moved up and down as her breaths fought their way to bring her enough oxygen. He moved his hands over her shoulders but never made contact with her skin. She could feel the energy roll off of his hands and wash down her body. He jerked his hand up and all of a sudden a black robe came tearing out of his wardrobe and swirled around her body. He took hold of the neck of the robe and secured it around her shoulders covering her entire body up. She breathed deeply in and felt his scent wrap around her senses. It felt intimately delectable.

"I needed to warn you if this continues any further I will not. Want. To. Stop." He held the black fabric of the robe scrunched in one hand at her collar bone keeping it shut. He encouraged self-control and wanted to give her an opportunity for an out.

Feeling intoxicated by his scent she didn't have many words, "You smell so good," she purred. His expression softened and he ever so slightly grinned watching her experience his scent. He felt her hips distinctly grind down on his own and she was met with his hardening cock. He inched both of his hands up around her neck and traced her jaw line with his thumbs. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to be pressed against hers but she never felt them.

"Open your eyes," he said softly and her eye lids flew open. His face was inches from her own and he made her look into his eyes. Then she felt the tip of his tongue press against her lips. Her lips parted and she closed her eyes again to welcome his full mouth but, again, she didn't feel it. "Hermione! Open your eyes. "When she opened her eyes again he continued pressing his tongue further into her mouth. He watched how every sensation altered her eyes and it pleased him to no end. He enveloped her mouth in his and watched her eyes struggle to stay open.

He broke the kiss and leaned back against the chair. His hands slid into the black robes still covering her body and found the bottom of the tank top underneath. His finger tips grazed the side of her torso as they inched up towards her chest. He took the edges of the tank top and pushed them up right above her breast. Feeling the black robes move against her nipples heightened the feeling and she felt the need to release some energy. She pushed her chest forward so that his hands made contact on her breast and she tilted her head to the side against his neck and bit him. He allowed for her to continue biting him and he enjoyed how her teeth pressed into his flesh. He took each nipple into his hand and he squeezed gently matching the pressure of her teeth. She bit harder and growled against the sensitive skin on his neck.

She rested her head on his shoulder and brushed his hair aside to see if she left a mark on his neck. She clearly saw the indent on his skin of every tooth that came into contact with his neck. "Did you enjoy marking me Miss Hermione Granger?" His hands slid to her back and he gently pressed her body against his. Finding moments between her breaths to speak she finally answered, "indeed."

He tilted his head and spoke quietly into her ear, "What is the level of fondness you have for your under-garments?" She picked up her head from his shoulders and looked at him with a questioning demeanor. "Miss Granger, do you care if I destroy your under-garments?"

"Oh, well I suppose not." Her cheeks took on another shade of red when she considered how he would destroy the first layer of fabric that separated their bodies. Then the most peculiar feeling was spreading at her hips and across her ass. The fabric started shredding against her skin and she sat straight up. She smiled and held back a giggle; fighting the ticklish sensation and he immediately placed each hand against her ass.

"That was interesting." She said and watched him nod ever so slightly. She sighed softly, "I would enjoy knowing more about what you are feeling at the moment." She reached down and found the button of his pants and started to maneuver the button through the fabric with both hands. Before she was fully successful at doing so he reached down and took her hand and brought it up to his neck. He placed her index and third finger over his carotid artery and pressed her fingers into his neck. Then she felt the steady beat of his heart. He place his other hand on his wand inside of his robe and before placing it beside him on the table next to the vial he moved his lips and spoke a rapid spell that finished the task that Hermione started. His pants unbuttoned completely and his hard cock rested against the black fabric that draped across her lap.

At this moment his pulse quickened just a touch even though his expression remained calm. It was highly erotic and intimate for her and it heightened her arousal. She scooted higher up on his lap without giving much warning and pressed his cock into her clit and then shifted against his body so that his cock was enveloped inside her. Her eyes closed softly but felt the steady thump of his pulse against her fingers while it continued to increase.

He swept both hands inside of the black robe around her and pushed each side behind her back. His hands went to her back and tore the light fabric of her tank top; the article of clothing fell off her body exposing her full naked torso to him. He knew that her physical state, this evening, resembled a roller coaster and expected her orgasm to arrive too quick for his liking. He went to work and pressed his palms against each breast. He caught each nipple between his index and third finger and rolled the hardening buds while his thumb made a sweeping caress on the side of her breast.

She concentrated her efforts on feeling his pulse but she was afraid that her own pulse would override any control she thought she had.

He met her thrusts but only matched her speed and depth making sure he didn't influence her perfect equation. He leaned forward and dragged his lips on her neck which tilted her head up. He reached her chin and kissed her skin and then he found the flesh of her lips. Before tasting her mouth he spoke with purpose, "Hermione, you might want to know that my heart-rate will reach its peak right before I release inside of you." Her body shuddered against him and her soft moans became consistent.

She was losing the ability to absorb his pulse but she could feel the rhythm grow faster and she could no longer match her thrusts to the beats. Then it quickened and the thought of him cumming inside of her started the onslaught of her own orgasm. Her hand flew off of his neck and she took a hold of his shoulders. Then at that moment his mouth covered her own sucking at her soul. His tongue entwined with her tongue and she released a louder moan. She tried to pull back her orgasm; however, the over stimulation of his hands manipulating her breast, his mouth tasting her own, and his cock moving inside her was too much to handle.

The moment her muscles tightened around his cock he pressed his mouth firmly on hers when he released all that he had deep inside of her. With every wave her of muscles tightening his cum plunged into her leaving his body.

She broke his kiss and gasped for a deep breath. Her chest, still in his hands, heaved up and down. She fell against his chest and his hands rested on her back. For a split second she missed feeling his pulse but needed a moment to feel every part of his orgasm that she could absorb. His breathing stabilized for a moment and she moved her fingers back up to his artery. "Your pulse is still very fast…" She whispered.

"Mmm hmm, it takes 10 minutes after climax for the heart rate to return to normal."

She just had sex with Professor Snape. To consider that statement was nothing short of ludicrous; however, what she felt about him now was extraordinary.

His hands caressed her back moving up and down on her skin. His long fingers created a tingled sensation on her back and she wished she could wrap herself up in its delight.

-To be continued-


End file.
